Valentine's Day 2012
by legaldramafan
Summary: I wrote this following the episode in February 2012 where Morgan invites Hotch out to have drinks with him and the either singles - presumably Rossi, Prentiss, Reid. Rossi and Prentiss decide to play matchmaker and get Reid and Morgan together. The boys boys are hot, cold, hot and mildly kinky - rated M for that reason. In case I wasn't obvious, this is MORGAN/REID SLASH!


**A/N: In the February 2012 Valentine's Day episode, Morgan invited Hotch out to drinks with the 'other singles' which I presume to be Rossi, Prentiss and Reid. This is my little spin on that evening.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This disclaimer applies to **_**Criminal Minds**_** and **_**Brokeback Mountain**_**. Basically, I own nothing. I have rights to nothing . . . Well, except for the cheesy poem in the beginning.**

Rossi & Prentiss' Matchmaking Service

"I thought you said Emily and Rossi were coming too," remarked Spencer, scanning the bar and not seeing either of his colleagues.

"They are. This was Emily's idea," replied Morgan. "I'll text her, see what's up," he decided, pulling out his phone. The four singles of the team were supposed to be spending Valentine's Day together, but Reid and Morgan had already procured a booth and were on their second round of drinks. Derek's phone announced he had received a text message and he frowned.

"What's wrong? What did she say?" inquired Spencer. Morgan handed him his phone.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You're both in denial_

_So let us help you_

_Lilies are white_

_Daffodils are yellow_

_You are in love_

_With a young, handsome fellow_

_Carnations are pink_

_Daisies can be too_

_Don't fret because_

_Our doctor loves you_

_Flowers are pretty_

_Whatever the color_

_Why can't you both see_

_That you love each other?_

Reid looked up from the phone, wide eyed and blushing, and they shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Reid's phone alerted him of his own text message.

"It's from Rossi," he murmured. "He says that there is dinner for two waiting at your house, and that we're being watched so we better do what they say."

***CMCMCMCMCMCM***

When they arrived at Derek's they were treated to a home-cooked dinner for two a la Rossi.

"How long do you think they've been planning this? And how did they get in your house? And where's Clooney?" Reid wondered aloud.

"Well the note says that Clooney is spending the night with the neighbor and as for the rest . . . I don't know if I want to know," replied Morgan. They had been left instructions in Emily's handwriting and were now supposed to eat their meal together and split the very nice bottle of red wine – presumably from Rossi's collection. Derek sighed. "Well it'd be silly to waste such a good bottle of wine, and the food smells really good, so let's at least eat." Spencer nodded and joined him in the dining room where Emily had left candles and instructions to eat by candle light. Morgan ignored the candles . . . until he received a text from Emily telling him he was still being watched and he had better follow the rules. He lit the candles and they ate mostly in silence.

"What's next?" sighed Reid when they finished their dinner.

"Sit on the couch and discuss Emily and Rossi's theory that we are in love." Morgan rolled his eyes but led Reid to the living room.

"Well, you can't possibly be in love with me because you aren't attracted to men," Reid began. He pointed out that Morgan couldn't be in love with him because he was in love with Morgan and couldn't lie to him. This tactic didn't escape Morgan's attention.

"Well you can't possibly be in love with me, right?" He was employing the same strategy; even though he was not typically attracted to men, Reid was an exception, always had been. Reid turned ten shades of red and cast his eyes down at his hands that were resting in his lap.

"Hypothetically, it makes sense. Everyone knows I'm attracted to men and women, moreso men, and everyone knows you are very attractive. You're my best friend. You laugh at my jokes and don't seem to mind my rambling. I don't shy away when you show me physical affection. The point is, I could see why Emily would draw that conclusion about ME."

"Are those hypothetical reasons, or real reasons?" Morgan asked, playfully torturing Reid.

"Does it matter?" answered Reid, still looking at his hands.

"It does to me," he replied seriously. Reid looked up, eyes full of pain. "You know, I could come up with some things that, hypothetically, could make Emily draw that same conclusion about me. It's been months since I've been with a woman. I call you pretty, so I clearly find you attractive. You're my best friend. I like your ramblings. I've perfected the coffee to sugar ratio for getting you a cup of syrup." Morgan was in love with Reid as well. He had realized some time ago that his love for his best friend was more than platonic, that it had gradually grown into something more. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to admit it; if he ever would be.

"That's uh, that's probably enough discussing," Reid said feeling both nervous and embarrassed. "What's next?"

Morgan looked at the note. "Eat the tiramisu in the fridge for dessert."

"Is it just me or does that seem too simple?"

When the agent opened his fridge, he groaned. "There's another note with it. We're supposed to feed each other."

Reid looked at the dessert and then at Morgan. "I can't do this. It's ridiculous. Why don't we feed ourselves?" He got a text immediately following his suggestion reminding him that they were still under surveillance. "What did they do? Bug your house?!"

"Apparently," Morgan muttered. He slid his fork down the corner of the coffee-flavored dessert and held it out toward Reid. "Here," he said, trying to sound annoyed but secretly not minding in the least that he was feeding the other agent. Reid blushed profusely but ate the dessert, not one to ever turn down coffee-anything. Morgan watched his lips glide smoothly over the fork, the look of bliss on his face as he savored the way it melted in his mouth, his tongue darting across his lips to retrieve any remaining espresso. Derek gulped audibly and Reid blushed even more.

When Spencer fed Morgan his first bite he averted his gaze; he found the other man's mouth so intensely erotic. As they continued to feed one another he watched the older man, wondering how it was even possible to look that sensual eating dessert. He could feel himself hardening and forced himself to recite prime numbers in his mind.

"Now uh, now we're supposed to watch the movie that's already set to play," Morgan informed him when the dessert was gone and he turned on the television.

"Really Prentiss, don't you think _Brokeback Mountain_ is a bit excessive?" Reid asked into the air.

"No," came the texted reply from Rossi. Reid rolled his eyes.

"We're uh, we're supposed to cuddle too," Morgan added; he was both nervous and excited, but to Reid it came across as hesitation. The genius shook his head and moved to the far corner of the couch. "Get your ass over here," Morgan ordered, holding out his arm for Reid to slide underneath. Surprised by the tone of his voice . . . and slightly turned on by it if he was being honest . . . Spencer slid over and tucked himself tightly into the other's side. Morgan kissed his forehead as he started the movie and Reid wondered if that was voluntary or another direction.

Reid was surprised that as they watched the movie he could hear Morgan's heart beating – fast. He noticed the beating increased even more when the first sex scene occurred. He wrapped an arm around the other's torso, his own heart beating rapidly. He had actually seen the movie before and could understand why Prentiss and Rossi chose it; yes, it was a movie about two men who are in love with one another. But it was more than that; it was a movie about regret, about failing to seize life's opportunities, about never truly being happy when you deny yourself your most base desires because you lived your life according to someone else's standards, how if you wait too long the moment/opportunity really might pass you by. Yes, Reid could definitely understand the movie selection.

Morgan inwardly groaned when the two cowboys first reunited, the one slamming the other against the wall in his display of unbridled passion. He thought of doing that to Reid . . . along with other things . . . and was rapidly becoming more aroused. He heart was racing as he exercised every ounce of self-control he possessed and he knew that Reid must be able to hear it based upon where his head lay on his chest.

They continued to watch the movie, caught in limbo. They wanted the same thing, but both were afraid to make the first move. "So, uh, are you usually a top or a bottom Reid?" Morgan inquired.

"I'm NOT having this conversation with Prentiss and Rossi listening," he replied. Morgan was encouraged since he had not refused to answer the question altogether. He turned the volume up on the TV. He raised his eyebrows at Reid as if to say, 'I'm waiting.'

Reid, feeling emboldened by the inquiry, shifted so that his lips were against the other's ear as he whispered, "bottom." Morgan shivered when he felt the hot breath on his ear.

"Reid," Morgan breathed as he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"Do you think there are any rooms not bugged?"

Morgan groaned as he stood his arousal tight in his pants. He pulled Reid along by his hand to his bedroom and shut the door. "Emily, are you in here?" No response. "Prentiss, Rossi, if this room is bugged you better tell us now." Nothing. "Do you believe that this room isn't bugged?"

"Well, if it were Garcia I would say no, but it's Prentiss and Rossi, who I think have at least a modicum of decency, so yes, I believe it."

Morgan took a step closer to Reid, placing his hands on his slim hips. He leaned his forehead against Reid's. "What are we doin' here man?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly as his hands found Morgan's biceps. They stood together for some time, both still afraid to make the first move, even when their mutual attraction was so very clear. Reid sighed. There would never be a better opportunity. "I'm in love with you," he whispered so softly it was almost inaudible. "I have been for a long time now."

"Look at me," Morgan whispered back. Reluctantly, Reid redirected his gaze. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, running a hand through the other man's hair. Reid closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "I'm going to kiss you now," Morgan quietly informed him. Spencer's lips parted slightly and his best friend's lips latched onto his.

When Morgan's tongue breached Reid's mouth the younger man moaned, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, one hand at the base of his head, keeping him close. Eventually, they broke apart to breathe.

"Why did we wait so long to do this?" Derek asked, grinding against Spencer.

"Well, I thought you were strictly heterosexual. What's your excuse?"

Morgan averted his eyes. "I figured I'd fuck it up and then I wouldn't even have you as a friend and I can't imagine my life without you in it so I couldn't let that happen."

Reid bit his bottom lip and started to unbutton his shirt; Morgan followed his lead. Shoes, socks and pants quickly followed and they lay down in bed together. Spencer's hands moved over the sculpted muscles of Derek's torso before he licked the washboard abs and licked and bit his nipples. "God I love your body. You have no idea."

"Oh, I think you're doing a pretty good job of showing me."

Reid cupped him through his black boxer briefs, rubbing his erection before running his tongue under the waistband. "May I?" he asked. Morgan could only moan and nod in response. Smiling, he removed the last bit of clothing with his teeth.

"Holy shit."

"Can I taste you?" Morgan's eyes rolled back in his head and he nodded before allowing his head to fall back against the pillows. Reid grasped the engorged member, swirling his tongue around the tip and over the slit tasting his salty pre-cum. He sucked on dark, heavy balls, gently cradling them. He paused, debating. Making his decision, he licked between the two muscular globes and rapidly flicked his tongue repeatedly over his tight entrance.

"Ho-holy fuck!" With a satisfied smirk, Spencer returned his mouth to the massive length taking it in until it was at the top of his throat and began sucking furiously, a hand continuing to fondle the sacs below. Derek was a moaning, writhing mess, and Spencer didn't stop until he was certain he was close to orgasm. Derek's eyes opened wide, asking silently why he had stopped.

"I want you to come inside me, but not in my mouth," he said as seductively as he knew how.

"Keep saying shit like that and I'm not going to last."

"Well we can't have that happening, can we?" Reid inquired. Morgan shook his head as Reid slipped out of his own boxer briefs. "Lube?"

"Bottom drawer of the night stand," stated Morgan, nodding toward it. Reid retrieved the gel and positioned his body so that the other man could watch him finger himself, stretching his tight hole, making room for the other's massive cock.

"Holy fuck pretty boy!" Morgan groaned, impossibly turned-on even more by the genius' wanton behavior. He covered his face with a pillow, but quickly peeked out. He would never classify Reid as sweet and innocent ever again.

After he stretched himself, Reid sat up and began to look and feel nervous.

"What's wrong?" Morgan inquired sitting up as well, wondering where in the world the eager, wanton sex kitten that had been fingering himself moments before had disappeared to. "Having second thoughts?" he asked softly, stroking his cheek.

"No . . . oh God this is so embarrassing, I really hope that Prentiss and Rossi aren't listening."

"Reid, there's nothing that you can't tell me," Morgan replied, becoming concerned and trying not to show it.

"It's . . . I just . . . I didn't have a normal childhood . . . everyone was always several years older than me . . . my teenage years weren't typical . . . my 'peers' saw me as naïve jailbait – which I was . . . and then I joined the BAU at the same time I became old enough to go to bars . . . but I met you . . . and then . . . then it was just this thing . . . and the older I got the worse it was . . . and the opportunity just never really presented itself . . . well it did, but I've been so in love with you for so long and I didn't want anyone else . . . and I just . . ."

Morgan watched as the genius plucked at an invisible thread on the comforter, blushing and averting his gaze. Recognition of what the genius was trying to say washed over him, but he was slightly confused. "How do you know that you're . . ." he let the question trail off, regretting putting Reid on the spot.

"That's how I imagine it would be," Reid said softly, positively crimson with embarrassment.

"Hey," Morgan said softly, sucking up his pride, "I've never done this before either."

Reid finally made eye contact. "Yeah, but you've . . ." he hated to even think of the multitude of women that had enjoyed Morgan before him. "What if . . . what if I'm . . . inadequate?"

"That's not possible."

"You don't know that."

"Well then, how do you know that I won't disappoint you? Almost ten years of anticipation is a long time. I probably have a lot to live up to."

"I don't think there's any way you won't exceed the wonders of a vibrating dildo," Reid said bluntly, a hand covering his mouth, his statement surprising himself. Morgan raised his eyebrows in surprise, his cock twitching at the thought of Reid impaling himself on a dildo. "Just because I don't have experience doesn't mean I'm asexual," the genius mumbled.

"Hey, this is bothering you more than it bothers me. It doesn't bother me at all, in fact. I'm actually really turned on by it."

Reid stole a glance in his direction. Morgan moved so that he was sitting behind the other man, hugging him from behind his erection pressing against his low back. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready," he murmured in Reid's ear. Apparently, this was not the right thing to say.

"That wasn't at all what I was saying," Reid grumbled, "why do you always treat me like a child?"

"I really hope that's not how you think I'm treating you right now," Morgan murmured.

"Ugh! You know what I mean!" The romantic atmosphere was rapidly deteriorating – it was almost non-existent at this point. Morgan sighed, frustrated that everything he said seemed to make the situation worse, that he couldn't get their night back on track.

"I think I should just go," Reid whispered sliding out of Morgan's grasp and off of the bed.

"Wait, what?!" Morgan cried out indignantly, "I thought you said you want this." He was now on his feet blocking Reid from getting any more clothes than his boxers.

"I do, but . . ."

"But what? Why would you leave?"

"Just let me have my clothes Morgan."

Morgan shook his head and crossed his arms. "You don't think this is scary for me too? A decade's worth of friendship, partnership, all of it, on the line. What if I don't live up to your expectations? What if the pedestal you have me on in your mind is just too high? What if I screw this up and I lose you completely? What do I do then? I can't live without you! I can barely breathe without you! And I don't want to hear another word about the women I've been with. They mean nothing, meant nothing, whatever. This isn't just my first time being with a guy; it's the first time I'll have ever truly made love to anyone! I didn't think you were stretching your ass just so you could stick your head up it, but for a genius you're being pretty damn stupid right now!" Morgan paused, taking deep breaths. He saw tears welling up in Reid's eyes, and stepped out of his way so that he could retrieve his clothes.

"I'm sorry," Reid whispered, not moving. "I didn't mean for this to go this way."

Morgan's eyes scanned the floor and he found his own underwear. He pulled them on and sat back on the bed. "Don't leave. Let me hold you, please." A tear slid down Reid's cheek and he nodded, joining Morgan on the bed, laying his head on the broad chest and wrapping an arm around the muscular torso. The strong arms wrapped around the lithe figure.

"'M sorry," Reid mumbled into Morgan's chest.

"Me too, me too," the older man replied wondering how they had gotten so far off track. Emotionally exhausted, they both fell asleep.

***CMCMCMCMCMCM***

A couple hours later, in the middle of the night, Reid awoke. They had fallen asleep on top of the comforter and the parts of his body that weren't in direct contact with Morgan were now cold. Reluctantly, he woke Morgan.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asked as he shot up into a sitting position . . . well, as best as he could considering he was still holding onto Reid.

"Nothing, nothing," Reid cooed. "I'm just cold and was hoping we could get under the blankets."

The other man rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Sure, sure. No problem." They slipped underneath the covers and resumed their previous positions.

"Thank you," Reid murmured, kissing Morgan's chest.

"Anything for you pretty boy."

Kiss. "You really mean that, don't you?" Kiss. Kiss.

"Which part?"

Kiss. Reid moved so that he was straddling Morgan and could distribute his kisses more evenly. "Either." Kiss. "Both." Kiss. Tongue flick over a nipple.

"Mmmm."

Tongue flick over the other nipple. Kiss.

"Yes, I meant both parts."

Kiss. Kiss. Reid was now working his way across Morgan's clavicle, kissing, licking, sucking and biting. The older agent could feel his arousal rebuilding. The genius worked his way up Morgan's neck, across his jawline, down the other side, up the middle of his neck to his Adam's apple before finally landing a long, deep kiss on the man's mouth as he grinded their groins together.

"I want you," Reid whispered.

"I love you," Morgan whispered back. The younger agent moved to the side, allowing the other to take control, and take control he did. His body was being peppered with kisses and licks, and he wasn't even sure when it was that Morgan had removed his underpants. Without warning, his cock was enveloped by a hot mouth.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he exclaimed, throwing his head back against the pillows. The mouth was gone again . . . it returned moments later at his entrance, the tongue flicking and swirling around the still slightly stretched muscle. "Oh, oh God!" Morgan gleefully dragged his tongue from the tight hole to Reid's balls, licking and sucking them before finally returning them to the now leaking member.

"Mmm, you taste so good pretty boy," Morgan commented as he pulled back momentarily. He returned to his ministrations, but added two lubed fingers inside the genius' tight channel.

"Oh! Oh!"

Morgan hummed happily, reluctant to pull back for even a second. He inserted a third finger, and then a fourth, moving his fingers around, stretching the genius. He grazed over the young man's prostate and he gripped the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white. Morgan used his free hand to massage the other's balls, and before long Reid's cum shot into his mouth as he greedily sucked him dry. He removed his fingers from a whimpering Reid.

"Holy shit," Reid panted as Morgan kissed his way back up the flushed body.

"You have no idea how good you taste," Morgan murmured against his neck. "I'll take your cum as often as you can give it to me." Reid groaned as he felt his cock spring back to life. Derek gave him a long, hard, open-mouthed kiss, which he found surprisingly erotic considering he could taste himself on Morgan's tongue. He reached down and took hold of the other's massive erection, swiping his thumb over the tip, bringing the pre-cum that he had retrieved to his mouth.

"You taste pretty damn good yourself." Morgan's eyes rolled into the back of his head and Reid seized the opportunity to coat the gigantic phallus with lube.

"This is still probably gonna hurt some," Morgan warned. Reid nodded and the other man lined himself up with his tight, albeit stretched, entrance. Just inserting the tip caused the other to moan and he paused himself, kissing and licking his way down his neck until he reached the sensitive flesh between the collarbone and the shoulder. He bit down on this area hard as he thrust himself into the lithe figure below him, using one pain to distract from the other. Even using this tactic he gave Reid a few moments to adjust before beginning to move. Morgan was happy when the other man wrapped his legs around him and began thrusting up on his down thrusts. Reid was fully erect but Morgan knew he wasn't hitting his prostate, at least not every time. He put Reid's legs over his shoulders, changing his angle, and grabbed onto his hips so that he could put more power behind his thrusts. When the young man cried out in ecstasy Morgan smiled.

"God you're huge! This is incredible!"

Morgan pulled out almost completely before slamming back into his lover. "Ugh . . . can't wait . . . to fill you . . . with my cum!" Reid groaned at this statement and his cock was now rapidly leaking. He came without his lover touching him, hot white ropes of his seed showering his torso, and to a lesser extent, Morgan's.

"So tight! So tight!" the other man cried, thrusting faster and faster in and out of the tight, hot channel. Reid's orgasm caused his muscles to contract making him impossibly tighter. Morgan thrust a few more times before he came, calling out Reid's name. The orgasm was incredibly intense; he saw white light and barely managed to stop himself from falling on top of his genius and crushing him.

"Oh, that was amazing," Reid panted. "Not just the sex . . . feeling you cum inside me . . . oh that was unbelievable."

Morgan smiled, his softening cock still inside the genius. "It's that good?"

"It was . . . just wow."

"It must have been to reduce you to monosyllabic words," he teased, gently kissing along the other's jaw. Reid whimpered in protest when Morgan withdrew from his body. "Baby, I couldn't keep myself from squishing you any longer." The other frowned but nodded. Morgan slithered down his body and began lapping his cum from his abdomen.

Reid sighed contentedly but said, "you don't _have_ to do that."

"I know," Morgan replied, lapping some more, "I want to. I told you that I'll take it as often as you can give it." Reid groaned and rested a hand on the back of Morgan's head while he licked him clean. The older man gave the other a long, deep kiss when he was done. Reid noticed that his cum had also splashed onto Morgan's chiseled abs and he gently pushed him back so that he could return the favor. "Oh God," he murmured, "you have no idea how hot it is to see you licking your cum off of me."

"I don't see how it's much different from kissing you after you've done it to me," he replied when he was through.

"It just is," Morgan said, pulling Reid into a long, deep kiss.

"I want to taste you," the younger man stated when they pulled apart, "now."

"Well I'm sorry pretty boy, I don't know how to accomplish that right this-" Morgan stopped mid-thought as he watched the other insert a finger into himself. When he pulled the finger out it had his cum on it and Reid slowly sucked the finger. "Fuck," Morgan exhaled. When Reid reached down again, Morgan grabbed his hand. At first he was nervous; what if Morgan thought this was too kinky, or just plain gross? To his relief, the older man inserted his own finger into him, and fed him his cum.

"You're getting me all worked up again," he warned the young man who abruptly turned, pulling the other into a spooning position. "Seriously? You want to sleep?"

"No," Reid said in what he hoped was a seductive voice, "I want you to make love to me in this position so that you don't have to pull out afterwards."

"Jesus Christ pretty boy," Morgan murmured against his back as he lined himself up to penetrate him again, "where do you get this stuff?"

"I read a lot," he replied with a half shrug.

"But what the fuck are you reading?"


End file.
